


Hotaru's One Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled the minute a mouse appeared in her bedroom.





	Hotaru's One Dream

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled the minute a mouse appeared in her bedroom. ''Cute!'' she said to it. She crouched in front of the mouse. The mouse approached her before she woke up. Hotaru blinked after she saw her bedroom. She remembered a villain looking for Star Seeds recently. Sailor Iron Mouse wandered. 

 

THE END


End file.
